Seeds of Time
by maria jeanne
Summary: KL, AC, DM, others. Kira is trying to win Lacus’ heart again although he knows he and his beloved are on their own separate lives.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** KL, AC, DM, others. Kira is trying to win Lacus' heart again although he knows he and his beloved are on their own separate lives.

Actually I wrote this even before Destiny aired. Anyway, this is just a fan fiction so I guess every fan has the right to make his/her own side of the story. Here it goes.

* * *

_**Seeds of Time**_

_Prologue_

It had been a while. After the discriminating and dreadful battle between the ZAFT forces and the Earth Alliance, everything became alright. The naturals and coordinators have lived harmoniously together.

In earth, people continued with their normal lives again. At this point, Lady Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala has taken New Orb as its new representative. Now being the ruler of Orb, Cagalli's lifestyle is now completely different from before. She's busy with government affairs, international conventions but of course, still spends time with her husband Athrun Zala. She and Athrun have been married for almost two years and now, Cagalli is seven months pregnant.

Unlike his best friend Athrun's current bliss situation, Kira Yamato seemed to still have a "what-a-boring-routine" life. He's currently a computer engineer and an industrial college professor in New Orb. He lives now in his own apartment and he chose to live alone since he turned down the favor that his twin sister Cagalli had given him by residing in the palace with her and Athrun.

Cagalli and Athrun planned to have a grand baby shower party for their child-to-be since it will be their first born. Athrun only sent invitations to their close comrades during the last battle since it will be an exclusive occasion. Being last on the list, Athrun personally visited his best friend and brother-in-law, Kira.

"It's nice to see you again," Athrun entered the living room and gave his brother-in-law a hug.

Kira welcomed his best friend and responded, "Me too, Athrun. How's Cagalli?" He then motioned his guest to take a seat.

Athrun sat on the sofa, "She's fine. She's already in her seventh month."

"So I guess that I'll be having a niece or nephew," Kira supposed with moderate excitement.

The proud father-to-be smiled, "It's a boy."

"Oh, so I'll have a nephew," the brown head chuckled, "congratulations, Mr. Zala."

"Thanks."

"So, another handsome, brave and smart member of our family, I guess," the expecting uncle bragged.

Athrun followed, "You mean just like us?"

Kira laughed, "Perhaps, haha. Hmm… Isn't that great? You're going to be a father," he felt happy for his best friend.

"Yeah, she said that after this child, we'll have to wait for a couple of years for the next baby because she thinks she's losing her figure," his face turned to a frustrated expression, "I told Cagalli that she's still as pretty and sexy as ever that she won't worry too much about it. She still persisted that she is so I just gave in," the former Justice pilot explained with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"On hiatus you say, you should know that she is such a stubborn woman," Kira said, contemplating on how aggressive and argumentative his twin sister can be as opposite to his own calm and submissive personality.

Athrun nodded, "Yes, I know that. Moreover, the reason I came here is that I want to personally invite you to a baby shower party for our child next week," he pulls out from the pocket of his white polo shirt a small white envelope and handed it to Kira, "Cagalli said that she missed you so much she wanted you there."

"Really?" the invited asked in surprise and puts the invitation on the center table.

"Positive. I also requested Murrue, Y-zak, Dearka and the others," Athrun enumerated the other expected visitors.

"So it's like a reunion," Kira assumed.

"Yeah, pretty much like that. And Lacus too."

The ex-Freedom pilot froze. For a long time he had never heard of this name, it seemed like it caused to once again unlock the concealed memories it goes with, _"Lacus…" _he frowned.

Athrun noticed his friend's sudden odd reactions, "Kira, What is it?" he asked with concern.

Kira twitched when he realized that Athrun had already detected his strange facial expression. "Oh yeah…" the next thing he knew is that Athrun's scrutinizing attitude when he sees something wrong with the situation. "ugh… can I go some other time?" he pleaded.

Athrun raised a brow, "Hey that's so disappointing to hear and Cagalli would be upset. Why?"

"I still have a lot of things to do," Kira articulated. _Pretty lame, Yamato._

"Invalid excuse, Kira Yamato. Why wouldn't you go? Is it about Lacus?" Athrun posed suspicion on his friend's reason.

Kira looked down and didn't reply, "…"

"Hey buddy, I think there's nothing wrong if you and Lacus will be there," Athrun crossed his arm.

Kira trembled every time Lacus' name was mentioned. He wanted to stop Athrun torturing him or it seemed torture to him whenever Athrun speaks of her. He finally blurted out, "You just don't understand how I feel, Athrun. She is such a great person, and to tell you the truth, I still love her," Kira turned his head to his right to avoid Athrun's gaze, "But I think she does not love me anymore. She found someone else new and she's married and they already have a child. It'll be hard for me to see her again," Kira explained as on his lap he gripped very tightly his own hands.

"You mean that multi-billionaire casino and hotel magnate," Athrun spoke in a forlorn tone.

"Yes… I am no comparison to that guy. I let her go… I was such a fool, Athrun. It could have been me, but I don't know why I lost her…" Kira tried to remember the memory of him and Lacus. Suddenly, it flashed back into his mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_In the Orb mansion_

"_What should I say to her? Thank you for your care, Lacus… just it? Stupid Kira!" _

_Kira was in deep thought. Though it had been years after the war, he still had little hang-ups concerning what he had lost. However, most of his thinking is of what to say to Lacus. After the war, Kira hasn't been himself. He had been acting weird and so forth yet Lacus was very patient of helping him recover from after war trauma. They had their times together, he feels so fortunate for that, and Lacus too. Lacus nursed him back to health and he really wanted to thank her for that. And as of right now, he developed strong feelings for her, that she is the most important person to him, that if in case he would lose Lacus, he won't know what to do. Kira continued to have these reflections on his mind as that night, Lacus came to his room to visit him._

"_Hi Kira. How are you today?" the pink haired princess greeted Kira in her usual gentle and soothing toned voice and sat down beside him._

_Kira calmed down and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks for your concern, and also for tending my previous weak condition."_

"_It's my pleasure to take care of you, Kira. You are a nice person that's why I thought you deserved a good treatment," Lacus giggled at the sight of Kira's smile. She was so happy that Kira was able to put up a cheerful face again._

"_Sure it's quite peaceful after all of those fighting," Kira wrapped his arms around his love interest. "I am so happy you're here with me, Lacus," he kissed her forehead lightly._

_Lacus was surprised at Kira's sudden gestures to her. Kira has never been this affectionate to me before' she thought to herself. Then she finally spoke out of short trance, "Yes, peace after all. Kira?"_

"_What is it, Lacus?" the brown haired young man lovingly asked._

_Lacus now regretted what she had said recently since she actually did not know what to ask of him, "Err… nothing," she felt embarrassed and resolved on leaving an unfinished conversation with Kira. "Well, just forget it. I have to go now. I'll see…" she stood up and started to walk out until a strong grip on her hand stopped her from going._

_Kira, could not control himself anymore, he can't hold his rage and heat inside his body. Just then, Kira pulled her and made her face him and kissed her with so much ardor, he hugged her so tight he didn't want to let her go. Blushing, Lacus is innocent at this thing; she still kissed him back with equal passion that of him._

_I can't believe what's happening now between us. Am I dreaming?' she thought. Lacus now deeply flushed, she broke away from him and asked him sheepishly, "What was that for?"_

"_I may have regained my physical health but there's still lacking. I need someone to help me cure my wounded inner self," Kira locked eyes with her and pleaded desperately, " I need someone to heal my scarred heart, my broken being and you're that person, Lacus. Help me, please…"_

_Are my ears deceiving me?' she deliberated with herself, No, I trust Kira.' Without further delay, Lacus gave her confession, "I love you Kira."_

_He only thought that he needed to be with her right now. Kira lost himself; he was lost in his passion of touching her. Then, Kira welcomed Lacus into his bed and made love to her all night._

_(End of Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

"Kira?" a male voice echoed through his head.

Kira snapped. "Huh?" He jolted back to reality as he realized that Athrun was waiting for him to say something. "Sorry… but I just don't know what happened. It was us together but I don't why she broke up with me. Now that she's with another guy, I felt devastated until now."

Athrun felt sorry for his best friend, "Yeah, I was glad that at that time, you and Lacus were finally with each other. Cagalli used to say that the both you looked good together."

"Maybe I wasn't worthy of her. Maybe she realized that she preferred someone who's not a dim-witted jackass or a loser like me. Maybe…" he closed his eyes and controlled himself not to cry, most especially in front of someone.

"Maybe she wasn't the one for you. If only things were a little bit different, like she was not yet married to that guy, you still have the chance to reconcile with her. I'm sorry but I think it's too late for you to pursue your feelings for her," Athrun explained the impossibility of hope. He really wanted to help Kira but he felt somehow guilty of not being able to do something about it.

"I…" Kira opened his eyes but still he didn't know what to say because he deep drowned in frustration.

Athrun shifted, "Now I think about it, you were pretty unlucky with the girls you love. First you lost Fllay then, Lacus."

Kira realized that his love life was a trash. But he was sure that between the two women, the former songstress of peace was the one that he truly desired. "Yeah, I did have feelings for Fllay before but I think it was not meant to be. It's Lacus whom I truly love."

"Oh, so you can't live fully since you lost the only love in your life because of some reason that you don't know," Athrun gave his hypothesis about Kira's situation.

"I'm afraid it could be some reason. What should I do?" Kira asked his friend's advice to help him out.

Athrun tried his best to empathize with Kira's feelings but he ran out of ideas on how to lend him a hand. "Come to the party. That's what you should do or else Cagalli will seriously get mad at you," He told him with warning on his statement.

Suddenly a little boy came inside the living room. He ran towards the two and joined with their discussion.

"Uncle Kira, can I go too?"

"Hey, who's this kid?" Athrun curiously inquired.

"This is Saddy, the son of my neighbor. Actually, he was entrusted to me since no one's gonna look after him because his parents were on a business trip overseas. Saddy, this is Athrun Zala, he is my best friend and brother-in-law," Kira introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Athrun Zala," Saddy greeted. "Can I also go to the party?" he followed his former query with excitement.

"Sure but I guess you still have to ask permission from your dad," Athrun chuckled. He was pleased with the child's demeanor.

Saddy hopped with joy, "Yippy! Uncle Kira, let's ask Daddy," he tugged Kira's shirt.

Kira scratched the back of his head, "Oh well… alright. I think I don't have any choice, do I? Athrun, we'll try to be there," he gave his word.

"Good. I'll be expecting to see you at the party," Athrun stood up and headed for the exit. "I should leave now; I still have to catch up with other appointments. So long, Saddy and don't forget what you said Kira,"

Saddy waved his hands, "Bye-bye."

"Yeah, I won't forget. Later, Athrun," Kira reassured his leaving visitor.

Athrun left as Saddy danced around and went out to the veranda. Meanwhile still sitting on the sofa, Kira stared blankly on the ceiling, trying to imagine his lost beloved's face, Lacus. After a while he gained a sight of her face.

"I don't want to go there because I think my presence would just give both of us a hard time. Please forgive me, but I really wanted to see you one more time, even though I will be hurt having a sight of you, with your husband, and… with your child. I tried to forget you but I just can't…"

With that, tears started to roll down on his eyes. He was so hurt that he cried even harder. Saddy at the same time heard what Kira spoke and found out that he cried. He returned to the living room and came near to Kira. Kira noticed him coming so he wiped the tears off his eyes.

Saddy was curious why his Uncle Kira had the expression of grief, "Uncle Kira, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he sat beside his guardian.

"Oh. Saddy, it's nothing. There's just something on my eye," the elder tried to reason out.

"No you're crying. Your eyes are very red, and I heard you talking while sobbing. Who is Lacus?" Saddy protested.

Kira was surprised, "How did you know her?"

"I heard you talking about someone. Who is she? Is she beautiful?"

"Lacus?" Kira finally spoke her name. "She is my ex-girlfriend, and until now, I still love her. And yes, she is very beautiful, like an angel," he described her former love with pain marked in his voice for every word that he said.

"Then why are you crying?" Saddy asked again.

"I lost her because maybe I hurt her but I really don't know why. I don't know if you know what I'm saying… but all I know is that I love her," Kira felt uneasy talking his heart out to a merely five-year-old child.

"Maybe you should see and talk to her again then everything will be alright," Saddy said. It was more of a naïve advice from a little boy but he might be right.

"It will be difficult. You see, she already has a family of her own, and I bet that she's quite happy with them. Well, it's hard for you to understand this situation right now but you'll be able to when you're old enough," Kira patted Saddy's head.

"I'm sorry about that, Uncle. But I have a strong feeling that she still loves you too."

"Huh?"

It was a very frank but wise idea from a little kid. Kira was stunned by Saddy as he didn't know what to say right to the young fellow.

"Yeah, I think so. Uncle Kira, you better stop crying now. I'll go outside to play. Will you be okay alone here?" Saddy beamed at him.

"Yes, you can go now," Kira smiled at his protégé.

Saddy went outside the house. Kira remained in his position and continued with his contemplation.

"Maybe he's right, but Lacus already has her own life now. I don't want to disturb her anymore. But... oh, just forget it Kira Yamato. You deserve this agony because you were such a loser," Kira covered his face with his hands and sighed.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ Poor Kira. Well, you'll understand a bit more about the real cause behind the separation when Lacus and Kira will have their first conversation together after their long break up. Some clue, ha? Alright, that's it for now; chapter 1 will be done soon. Thanks so much for taking time to read and don't forget to review. 


	2. Fated Reunion

Diclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Seeds of Time

Fated Reunion

* * *

The day came for the baby shower of Athrun and Cagalli's child. Their friends were so happy and excited of the royal couple's son-to-be. In the garden at the back of the palace was the venue for the party.

Finally, the guests arrived. Both Athrun and Cagalli welcomed them.

"Congratulations to the both of you. Here's our gift for your baby," Dearka greeted the parents-to-be.

"Thank you," Cagalli received the wrapped box. "You're not with Miriallia?" the couple asked.

"She still has her photo exhibit today. But she'll be catching up tomorrow," he explained.

"Oh, well that's okay," Cagalli expressed her understanding.

"Whoa, that's huge. It looks like you're ready to burst!" Yzak teased her.

Cagalli fumed up, "What's that?"

Yzak just smirked while both Dearka and Athrun sweatdropped. Knowing his wife's reactions, Athrun held her hand firmly as he calmed her down, "Cagalli, you should know that if you're getting hyper, it will not be good for our baby."

"I almost forgot that, but Jule is mocking me," she still protested.

He just patted her softly on the head and seriously stared at her, "Enough of that already."

It sounded like an order and with Athrun looking at her like that, Cagalli gave in sighing in defeat, "Alright." She turned towards Dearka and Yzak, "Anyways, I'll leave you guys here since I'll go check the others."

After Cagalli left, Dearka and Yzak laughed lightly at the previous scene. It's really amazing on how Athrun can tame his wife's tough and fierce nature.

"Man, I wonder on how you can handle this kind of life with her. " Yzak scoffed.

"Haha, I think living with her on the same roof could be much harder than military training," Dearka added.

Athrun plainly chuckled at their remarks. _I missed conversations like this wherein we can simply talk as good old friends._ He then put his hands in his pockets and spoke, "Thanks. I know both of you guys are busy too but I'm grateful that you came here for this important occasion for me and Cagalli."

"No problem, bro. Actually, we just wanted to see how you guys doing. You're quite a good husband to your wife, heh, about time at last," Yzak responded.

"You're ridiculous Yzak. By the way, how's you and Miriallia now, Dearka?" Athrun turned to Dearka.

Dearka blushed, "Oh, we're fine together. Actually we're preparing for our wedding next year."

"That's good to hear." Athrun complimented.

Yzak noticed his friend's reaction. He tapped him at the back, "Go red in the face, lover boy."

"Shut up, will ya? I guess you must get yourself a girlfriend so that you'll stop pulling somebody's leg," Dearka defended himself.

Yzak seemed embarrassed by this, "Oh yeah? What's your point, mister?" he asked, infuriating.

Now it's Athrun's turn to laugh. _Back then in the war, we can't have fun like this. _"Hey now," he stopped them. "He's right. Don't you have any interest in women?" he said intending to rag Yzak.

Dearka tries to control his fits of laughter, "Unless you're a gay."

"What the hell?" Yzak charged with sudden outburst tightening his own grip. "I'm not a gay and never will be!"_ I do like women and I dreamt of being with one, but… _He thought as he's trying to find a way to get out of this ridicule since he can't take it any longer most especially when it comes to questioning his manliness.

"Oh oh… Hey, I was just kidding," Dearka snorted patting his friend in the shoulder.

"I'll prove it to you, it will not be long enough, I'll get one for myself!" Yzak bragged, "However, I don't know where to find…" he lowered his voice, seemed ashamed again.

"My dear friend, there's so many beauties here in Orb. Why won't you stay here a little longer to check it out?" Athrun proudly presented.

"Uhh… I don't know," Yzak still having second thoughts. "I still have lots of work to do, but I'll try," he fnally resorted.

"That's the man!" Dearka tapped his friend on the back. _This will be very nice, wonder what kind of girl he'll like to get together with._

A few moments later, Kira arrived with Saddy. He was first approached and welcomed by his sister, then by Athrun and other friends.

"Hey Kira! You have finally arrived," Cagalli ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you, sis," Kira returned the embrace and handed her his present, "Now this is really big. When's the due?"

"Thank you… In two months time, probably," Cagalli replied.

"Kira, good you're here," Athrun hugged his bestfriend and brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it's feels so nice to be back here too," he responded. "Sai, Murrue, hey guys how are you doing?" he addressed to others.

"We're fine," Sai briefly said.

"Who's this kid?" Murrue curiously asked.

"Uhmm, everyone. This is Saddy, my neighbor's son. He was entrusted to me because his father is not here, abroad. I brought him along with me because no one will look after him. Saddy, say hello to everyone," Kira presented.

"Hello, good afternoon, everyone. I am Saddy." he introduced himself.

"You're such a smart kid, like our own Kira," Murrue praised.

"It's nice that you came with my brother, Saddy," Cagalli remarked. "How old are you?"

"I am five years old," Saddy quickly answered. "Are you Mrs. Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala?" the little kid queried.

"Yes."

"So you must be Uncle Athrun's wife?"

"Yes. You are definitely a wise kid. Athrun, I wanted our son will be like him," Cagalli said, blushing.

"I was hoping the same thing, dear," Athrun smiled.

"I thought you won't be here, Yamato," Dearka said.

"Hey, Dearka, Mr. Jule too, been a long time," Kira greeted them.

"Cut Mr. Jule, Yamato. Yzak's fine," Yzak insisted.

"But you just called me by my last name, Yzak."

"Oh yeah? So what, whatever..." he replied as to defend himself.

The whole group laughed as to Yzak's embarrassment. Kira had fun but a few seconds later, he felt the need to go to the restroom.

"Oh by the way Cagalli, I'll be back for a few minutes. Nature's calling me."

"Sure. The room's just at the left corner of the living room," she explained.

"Saddy, just stay right here and behave, okay? I won't be gone long."

"I will, Uncle Kira. Don't worry," Saddy assured.

Kira went away from the group. On the other hand, Lacus Clyne-Wyndham arrived. However, a difference to the expected, she came only with her five year old son and months old baby that she carried on her arms.

Cagalli was the first one to notice her so she went into her direction, "Lacus, Andrei, glad you're here."

"Cagalli, congratulations," Lacus kissed her on the cheek.

"Auntie Cagalli, good day to you," Andrei greeted her.

"Glad that you're both here. Huh, who's this baby?" Cagalli asked out of curiosity.

"My daughter. Her name's Alice," Lacus presented.

"Oh she's so cute and pretty. How come we didn't know about this?" Cagalli said.

Lacus apologized, "I'm sorry I haven't told you guys."

"Forget about what I said. Come on, Athrun and the rest are over there. By the way, where's Ty?" she led Lacus and the children.

Lacus introduced her children to her friends. Most especially Athrun, they were surprised when Lacus talked of her baby daughter. Like what Cagalli had said before, Lacus hasn't told them of her new child Meanwhile, Kira returned to the garden. As he was walking towards his friends, he spotted the person he had been hoping not to see, the woman he had been trying to forget, "Lacus," he whispered to himself as the uneasy and familiar feeling came back to him.

"_Everything old is new again."_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review. _


	3. Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Previously on Seeds of Time: Fated Reunion

_Meanwhile, Kira returned to the garden. As he was walking towards his friends, he spotted the person he had been hoping not to see, the woman he had been trying to forget. _

"_Lacus," he whispered to himself as the uneasy and familiar feeling came back to him._

_

* * *

_

Seeds of Time

Chance

Kira's POV

_Lacus…_

_Never will I have that right to be part of her life. If I let myself give in to this desire of having her back, I'll just create a mess and ruin both of our lives. Kira! What are you thinking? No, you don't have a chance to be with her again! And remember that she's a married woman already. Don't have these thoughts on mind. And besides, you must hate her and feel betrayed for leaving you out of the blue only to find out that she wed somebody else._

_However..._

_Upon seeing your very presence right now before me, Lacus, you're still as beautiful as ever. Your face hasn't changed, although time has passed, you still carry that façade of innocence and serenity that I always have liked about you. And your smile that has never failed to ease pain, yet right now, your special smile is reserved only for your man… that is not me anymore._

"Kira!"

_You have been a good friend to me at least, and I guess we're better off as friends as fate has decided. I cannot hate you, Lacus. I think I don't have the right to maybe because it was my fault too, that's why… I cannot move on unless I know what really caused me to lose you, forever…_

"Kira!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, Kira!" a somehow pissed Cagalli moved towards her brother and yelled at him.

"Uh… whoah! Cagalli, you startled me to death," Kira jolted back to reality. _Man, I got so engrossed with my thoughts. I better stop doing this or else they start to notice it. _"Yeah, what is it, sis?"

"What's wrong with you? Jeez, you're acting so weird today," Cagalli said with worry in her tone, "come join us. Lacus has just arrived."

_Lacus… _Kira replied her with a smile, "Nothing's wrong," puts his right hand on her shoulder and they walked to where their friends are. _ Kira, ready or not, you have to face her._

_

* * *

_

Lacus' POV

"_Lacus, can I carry baby Alice for a while?" Murrue asked my permission._

_I nodded in consent, "Of course you can."_

"_Oh, she's so cute," Murrue commented while gettingt my child from my arms._

_It feels so good to be here again. I missed moments like these ever since I got married to Ty. I rarely go out of the house because of the fact that my husband is a business tycoon. He said that it's better safe than sorry since we might not know if there are possible threats around. Yes, although I have to say that my situation right now is a little similar to that when I was still the songstress of the PLANTS, however, today is very much worse since I have my children and I just can't take any chances of misleading them to danger. But God has been so kind and now I find myself and my kids here in a cozy gazebo with my friends._

"_Guys!" a thrill-toned yell came from Cagalli._

_All of us turned around at her. That's our Cagalli, ever so lively despite her condition. Athrun and the others too responded to her call, however, of all things, a lone person immediately caught the attention of both my eyes._ _"Kira?"_ _That name rang so many times at the back of my head. At this moment, I felt like going numb. What is he doing here? Oh, I almost forgot, he's the twin brother of Cagalli so… there's no way of avoiding him. But who cares anyway? This, I denied myself of acknowledging his presence like a hallucination or something, yet, my eyes continued to protest my mind's command of avoiding his face._

_The twin siblings came to us nearer and nearer as I start to fall in oblivion. Still, a part of me pursues to resist stupor as I try to control myself on not to emit unnecessary reactions so that the others might not become aware of. But as each second pass by, I felt like going out of sanity. A mixture of countless emotions stirred and battled; anger towards him against longing for him. Why am I feeling like this? I continue to struggle with millions of thoughts running in my mind on how to face him. And there it goes, they're… Kira is already here in front of me._

"_Lacus," he uttered my name in a voice I haven't heard in years._

_I hate to say it, but thanks to him, I got out of trance. I recovered back as fast as I could as I finally spoke, "Kira, it's been a long time."_

_I saw him smile shyly. Some things have never changed, I thought. He began to speak again, "How are you?"_

_It was the start of a polite conversation but I discern that both of us still felt awkward on it. And it's like the old times returned._

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

It was early that night when the celebration ended. Earlier, Sai bade goodbye to his friends and explained that he can't stay any longer because the next day, he will have a meeting with his clients. All of them were saddened by his sudden departure, yet he told them that he's hoping to hang out with them some time.

After the party, the ladies were in Lacus' room and had their usual chitchat session. They sat on the bed as the younger women interviewed Ramius' love life. To their dismay, the brown haired beauty told them that although she's been dating, she still hasn't found the right man because she has been very busy as a social worker.

"Lacus, so Alice was born last year?" the ex-Archangel captain curiously asked, intending to change the former topic.

Lacus gave a thrift reply, "Yes."

"By the way, where's your son, Andrei?" Murrue followed.

"He's with his new friend, Saddy. He'll be here maybe later," Lacus said.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Lacus?" Murrue posed another question. Lacus nodded, giving a sign of approval.

"I still haven't seen your Mr. Wyndham but isn't that a coincidence? Brown hair and lavender eyes… Andrei looks somewhat like Kira," she said continuously with suspicion in her tone.

By the moment Kira's name was mentioned, Lacus gasped. Cagalli paused swaying the baby she's carrying in her arms and looked at her friend, "That what is what I've noticed too."

_What am I supposed to say? _Lacus tried to find a way out as tension began to fill her.

"But Ty also has brown hair and lavender eyes, right?" Cagalli pointed out to Lacus, interrupting her thoughts.

Lacus felt relieved, "Yes." _Silly me. Why haven't I thought of this?_

However, Cagalli asked Lacus something that was worse than the other one, "But seriously, we all knew that back then, it was you and my brother together. And I even don't know why the two of you broke up. I don't mean to be nosy, but wasn't there any chances, you know, that something happened between the two of you?"

At this, Lacus was caught off-guard. _Don't deny it, Clyne… you are perfectly sure that something happened between you and Kira but… I think they don't need to know about it._ "Nothing happened, I tell you the truth," she resorted to lying and looked down. "Please I don't want to talk about my past."

Both Murrue and Cagalli saw the hurt in Lacus' eyes. They realized that their friend has been avoiding this kind of issue and it was somehow their fault that they brought it up again. _She can't lie to us, she still has feelings for Kira_, they both thought.

"I'm sorry, Lacus. I should have been considerate of how you felt," Murrue requested for an apology.

"Me too," Cagalli fixed her stare at baby Alice.

The pink-haired lady beamed at them, "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. It's just that I love my life now with my family and I'm contented with that."

The other women smiled at Lacus' statement. They somehow blamed themselves for not seeing through their friend's happiness. Well at least, now they now know that she's in bliss with her family but they still wonder that Kira is still a part of her life and will always be no matter how much she rejects that fact.

There was silence that enveloped the room for a while until baby Alice cooed.

"Sleep now baby…" Cagalli smiled at baby Alice and she tried to put the child to sleep again. At this, Murrue noted, "Hmm, it looks like our preggy princess here is practicing some motherly ways."

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Cagalli. Athrun will be very proud of you," Lacus praised her friend.

Her face flushed, she hoped that she would be a great mother to her children. Never before she thought of getting hitched, and now, she's a mother-to be of hers and Athrun's child. _Athrun…I'm sure, you'll be proud of me. _She giggled lightly at her notion as she noticed that Alice was finally in deep slumber.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lacus," Cagalli lay the sleeping one on the queen-sized bed. "That reminds me, how come you didn't get any help like a nanny or something?" the blonde princess inquired and walked towards the window showing the ornate backyard of the palace.

"I want to be the one who'll take care of my children. Ty told me to get a helper but I did not let him. Besides, I always stay at home and this is the least I can do," she explained her intentions.

"Your husband must be very lucky to have you as his wife," Murrue remarked as both she and Cagalli were impressed by what the former pop princess had said.

Lacus simply chuckled, "Maybe I am the lucky one because I am a spoiled wife," _Ty has always been kind to me and I'll always be thankful because of that._

"You've got to be kidding me," Murrue laughed along with Cagalli too.

Cagalli continued to peer through the window as she noticed a crowd of males, "Looks like those guys are having fun."

Murrue and Lacus stepped on to Cagalli's direction and also peeped through the pane, "I see. While we have our tête-à-tête, they have their alcohol conference," Murrue commented as she saw Yzak holding two bottles of beer.

"That Athrun, if he gets so drunk, he'll be sleeping with no one!" Cagalli snapped.

The pink haired coordinator calmed her friend, "Easy now, Mrs. Zala. He'll know when to stop," she tenderly patted Cagalli's back.

"He better be," the expectant went along as Murrue cackled softly at her abrupt reactions.

"I think a woman heavy with child should not exhaust herself," Murrue advised.

Lacus continued, "She's right. Don't get stressed because it will be bad for you and your baby."

Cagalli sighed, "I guess so. See you tomorrow, Lacus."

Murrue helped the blonde princess, "I'll accompany you back to your room," she then waved at Lacus goodbye.

"Thank you for your time. I had fun. Good night," Lacus escorted them to the door.

* * *

On the other hand, Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka remained at the courtyard. Each man tells something about his life, having guffaw to the extreme while enjoying their alcohol.

Yzak was the most raucous among them while both Athrun and Dearka were the heavy drinkers. As for Kira, was whining that he can only have no more than a bottle.

"Hey Athrun, you're at your fifth. Don't you get dizzy or something?" Kira asked, amazed about his friend's ability in drinking.

"Not… at all," Athrun replied with gaps in his words.

"Ooh, what would your vicious wife say?" the tan ex-Buster pilot teased.

Yzak suddenly voiced, "You're sleeping alone tonight! I'll cut your throat for this, you dragon breath!"

At that, they laughed loudly. Yzak and Dearka hollered and Athrun took another bottle. Kira continued to have a little headache and finally resolved to cease and go back to his room.

"Hey Yamato, you quit already? Come on, be a real man!"

"I think I'll pass now, Dearka."

A surprised Yzak snorted, "Looks like Mr. Kira here got some other business… don't tell me that you're leaving us to visit Ms. Lacus, am I right?"

Kira blushed hard, "It's not like that. I'm really serious and if I continue to, I'll start throwing up and that would be a horrible scene," he scratched the back of his head.

An already drunk Athrun smirked, "You… not… very gooooood li-ar, ha-ha," he tried to speak in between hiccups.

"I don't know with you guys, but I'll be back in my room now. I'll see you tomorrow," Kira began to walk away from them. He paused and turned around to them, "Athrun, I hope Cagalli won't hit you… bad," he chuckled and then left with roars of laughter behind him.

* * *

While Kira was on his way back to his room, he heard someone singing.

"Must be Lacus," he whispered to himself as he stood in the hallway.

Kira stopped before the door of the room where the voice came from and he listened to the familiar song Lacus sang. _So she still sings that song…_

_

* * *

_

Lacus was sitting at a comfy couch in the terrace fronting her room. At the end of her song, she gazed at the stars up in the sky, remembering her former discussion with Kira.

"This isn't right. Why did I let myself talk to him?" she softly whispered.

Yet at the back of her mind, the face of Kira remains. His eyes especially were engraved in her memory. His lavender eyes of his reflect vast emptiness… Right then, she felt that guilt was beginning to overwhelm her.

Lacus was hurt when she saw those eyes one more time. Before, it was her who worked hard to wipe the agony away from Kira's being as a result of the war. She thought of possibilities that might have caused it, "Was it because of me?" she asked herself dreading the idea that she could be actually _her friend's_ pain.

_It was almost five years ago… Until now, I still can't believe what I have done to him._ _Could it be that he hated me for leaving him and not even telling him why? But, he still approached me and cared enough to talk to me, so maybe he doesn't hate me at all. But could it be my fault? I was so selfish that I did let Kira explain; that I did not let the both of us talk about and give our relationship a chance. What am I thinking? Past is past, live with that. And what about Ty? Don't do anything stupid, Lacus. You can't betray your husband; you love him too, right?_

Lacus was deliberating with herself about her confused emotions until a familiar voice jolted her back to reality.

"Lacus…"

She jerked and turned to him, "Kira?"

"Lacus, may I speak with you even just for a moment?" he shyly asked the woman.

"What is it? Please take a seat," she patted the place near her where Kira would be sitting.

The ex-Freedom pilot timidly accepted her offer, "Thanks. And I'm sorry; I know it's impolite of me to just come inside your room without even knocking on your door first," he smiled sadly.

"It's alright. Something wrong?" Lacus asked, sensing something might be bothering him.

Both of them felt uneasy. Of course, they were former lovers and now they're talking with each other again but one could still treat each other as a good friend.

Kira finally spoke, "It's been a while since I last heard you sang that song. Uhm, well, can you sing it again for me?"

Lacus smiled, "If it's the least I can do, why not?" _My, what did I just say? Oh well, here it goes._

_I missed that smile of hers_, Kira thought.

_Why is that sad look in your eyes_

_Why are you crying?_

_Tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me, why you're feelin' this way_

_I hate to see you so down, oh baby!_

_Is it your heart_

_Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts_

_Now, tell me_

_And I love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

Both Kira and Lacus reminisced their moments together right after the war. It was the time of healing from the scars of losing loved ones due to the conflict. Kira's trembling hands held Lacus' as he began to cry silently and this made her startle a little.

_Where are all those tears coming from_

_Why are they falling?_

_Somebody, somebody, somebody leave your heart in the cold_

_You just need somebody to hold on, baby_

_(Give me a chance)_

_To put back all the pieces_

_Take hold of your heart_

_Make it just like new_

_There's so many things that I can do_

Lacus was hesitant to look at him but she did it anyway. She got stuck staring right through Kira's lavender orbs with her baby blue pools, and this time, she saw pain. She felt like her being's pierced with shattered glasses.

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts_

_Now, tell me_

_And I love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

He capped her cheeks with both of his hands. His tears continued to roll down as Lacus wiped them away._ Lacus, tell me why you went away from me… my life's nothing without you on it… I still…_

_Is it your heart_

_Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts_

_Now, tell me_

_And I love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay_

Kira brought Lacus' face nearer to his. He smiled weakly as a lone tear escaped from the pink-haired beauty.

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

And there was a light brush of their lips, a chaste kiss. Feelings of the past came back; it felt like it was just yesterday. For the both of them, maybe it was something that they needed for the many things left unsaid, questions left unanswered. It's true;_ actions do speak louder than words._ It lasted for a few moments more until someone had the right timing for interruption.

"Mommy?"

* * *

Credits:

Tell Me Where It Hurts- Haddaway (Original Artist)

Lyrics was based from the remake of the song by MYMP, a Philippine local band.

_Thank you for taking your time to read this chappie. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review._


	4. Tender Feelings of Attachment

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Previously on _Seeds of Time: Chance_

_And there was a light brush of their lips, a chaste kiss. Feelings of the past came back; it felt like it was just yesterday. For the both of them, maybe it was something that they needed for the many things left unsaid, questions left unanswered. It's true; actions do speak louder than words. It lasted for a few moments more until someone had the right timing for interruption._

"_Mommy?"_

_

* * *

_

**Seeds of Time**

**Tender Feelings of Attachment**

"Mommy?"

In a dimly lit room, a little boy called out looking for his mother. He stood up from the bed he shared with his mother and little sister.

The former lovers were suddenly taken aback at what they just did. They were both embarrassed and Lacus pulled away from Kira. The ex-Freedom pilot just lowered down his head and put his hands on the pockets of his pants.

"Andrei, oh my!" she exclaimed rushing to where her son is leaving her companion remained sitting on the couch at the terrace.

"Mommy!" Andrei ran to Lacus and wrapped his arms on her.

"Don't worry, mommy's here. What's wrong, dear?" Lacus kneeled down to level her son's height and responded with embrace to calm him down.

The youngster pouted that it made his mother chuckle, "I'm thirsty. I want to drink some water. But I'm afraid to go out alone."

Lacus broke away from Andrei and capped her right hand over his right cheek, "Just stay here and I'll get you a glass of water. Watch over Alice, okay?"

He tightened his clasp to his mother like holding for his dear life, "I want to go with you, Mom. Don't leave me here, please."

The pink-head frowned a little, "We can't just leave little Alice here alone. Who's going to watch over her? What if she suddenly cries and no one's here?"

The sleeping baby stirred and cried because of an empty stomach, "Whaaahhh!"

Just as what Lacus supposed, the baby did cry. She hurried to Alice and gave her milk. The baby instinctively sucked on the milk bottle that her mother has given her and silenced.

Kira while overhearing the former conversation between the mother and son, he walked in to the room and volunteered to help them out.

"I'll go with Andrei," Kira presented himself.

"Mommy, who is he?" Andrei was puzzled on Kira's sudden appearance.

Lacus completely forgot that Kira's still in their room. "I'm sorry, I left you suddenly."

Kira simply smiled, "Nah, I don't really mind. And I'm sorry too for what happened a while ago," at this, both of them blushed.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

She then gently pulled her baby and swayed to put it back to sleep. She spoke softly to introduce Kira to her son, "Andrei, this is Kira Yamato, he's…" _How am I going to call him? Lacus, does it really matter?_ _He's your friend, right?_ Lacus thought to herself and finally articulated, "a friend of mine." _I don't know if that went out right._

_A friend of mine. _Kira felt his heart ached. Of course, he's just Lacus' friend and Lacus can't tell her son that he is her ex-lover or stuff. That would just confuse the child.

"Nice to meet you, Andrei," Kira smiled.

"Me too," the little boy responded.

"Now let's go get you something to drink," Kira escorted Andrei to the door.

"Come back soon, okay?" Lacus said before they went out.

Both Kira and Andrei turned back to face her. Upon turning back, Lacus watched their gentle faces and she realized something. _They do look very similar._ She then smiled at Kira and her chibi-Kira.

They both grinned at their loved one. "Yes mommy," Andrei guaranteed his mother and they left.

* * *

"Here you go," Kira handed Andrei a glass of water. 

"Thank you Mr. Yamato," the kid expressed his gratitude with courtesy.

"Kira's fine," he smiled at the child.

"Okay," Andrei nodded and puts the glass on the counter. "Mommy might start to worry now. Let's go back to my room, Uncle Kira."

"Alright," Kira agreed. _Andrei is a good, kind and courteous child. No need to wonder, he maybe got his traits from Lacus. Before I was afraid to meet her child but… why do I feel like I've known Andrei for a long time already?_

Kira noticed that the lad was somehow sleepy so he offered to give him a piggy back ride. "Come on, hop in. I'll carry you to your room."

Andrei jiggled in glee and accepted Kira's help. As they were on their way back, Andrei wanted to doze off but his curiosity about Kira wouldn't let him so asked, "How did you and mommy become friends?"

Kira was bewildered for he didn't expect such questions from Lacus' son. He frowned a little but it's good that Andrei can't notice it because the kid was on his back. Kira shifted to a lighter mood and said, "Well you see, during the war I was forced to join in the military. Your mother was a famous pop singer of the PLANTS back then. We met in an odd way when I rescued a life pod that she was in. She was very kind and so we became friends," he then smiled at the memory.

"So you were a military pilot before, Uncle Kira. Wow, that's cool," Andrei was impressed by what Kira had told him. "I wanted to be a soldier when I grow up."

The ex-Freedom pilot was stunned by Andrei's sudden expression. "I don't know about that, but it's hard. And I'm sure your mother won't let you join," Kira explained remembering the past he had endured. He followed, "Don't you want to be like your father?"

"I don't want to be like Daddy," Andrei replied. He did not want to be like his dad, Ty Wyndham. He really wanted to serve in the military one day but he realized that his mother might be disheartened if he'll tell her of his ambition. "Okay, I won't let her know about it. I don't want to see her sad."

"You can still do other things that will make your mommy proud," Kira advised Andrei and he said like what a father would counsel his son.

On their way back, they happened to see a large mirror on the end of the hallway. As they reached the end of the straight path, they watched their image reflected back to them.

"Uncle Kira, you somehow look like Daddy, only that he had a fairer skin than yours. Hmm… why is that?"

"I even don't know, Andrei," Kira examined closely their faces. _Andrei seemed like me when I was little. Perhaps, it's just a coincidence. He said that his dad and I looked the same. _

Kira followed, "Is that so? I never thought there's someone similar to my physical appearance. But right now, I have to say that you looked like me when I was young."

Andrei stared at the mirror again, "Really? It's a small world after all. So I guess I'll be a handsome man like you when I grow up?"

The older brown head chuckled, "I guess so since you're like me."

Both of them threw themselves in fits of laughter. Kira turned to the right of the hallway that leads to their destination, "I think we're taking too much time."

When they have reached Lacus' room, Kira knelt down and released Andrei slowly. The little boy appreciated Kira's company and said, "Thank you, Uncle Kira. You were a good person and I had fun talking with you. Good night," Andrei bowed down for politeness.

He remained kneeling and then hugged the child and kissed him in his forehead, "Good night, Andrei." This gave confusion to Andrei but he was really touched when Kira gave him a warm embrace. Kira then knocked on the door and motioned Andrei to get inside. Lacus opened the door and told her son to go to sleep. She remained on the doorway and faced Kira who also still there.

"Thank you for accompanying Andrei. Good night, Kira," Lacus turned her back on him when Kira suddenly held her right hand.

Kira smiled as Lacus was stunned by his sudden actions. "Andrei's a good kid… I must say that you raised him pretty well…" he continued, "you are a good mother… I'm proud of you…. Good night, Lacus," he kissed her on the cheek and went off.

Lacus blushed. She touched her cheek where Kira left a kiss. "Thank you. Good night Kira Yamato," she said softly and went back to her room.

* * *

A.U. to the readers: 

I know you might be confused why my story wasn't here for the past days. But I'm sorry for that. Anyways, I've done a some revisions for the prologue and I hope it had better changes. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review for this chapter. Until next update!


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

_Previously on Seeds of Time: Tender Feelings of Attachment_

"Thank you for accompanying Andrei. Good night, Kira," Lacus turned her back on him when Kira suddenly held her right hand.

Kira smiled as Lacus was stunned by his sudden actions. "Andrei was a good kid… I must say that you raised him pretty well…" he continued, "You are a good mother… I'm proud of you…. Good night, Lacus," he kissed her on the cheek and went off.

Lacus blushed. She touched her cheek where Kira left a kiss. "Thank you. Good night Kira Yamato," she said softly and went back to her room.

* * *

Seeds of Time

Surprises

* * *

Orb Mansion (Evening)

"8:18. Sure it's getting late…" Kira glanced on his wrist watch, "Saddy! I almost forgot about him…"

The brown headed guy ran back to his room upon remembering the kid. When he arrived there, he slowly opened the door to check on Saddy.

"Good, he's sleeping already," Kira grinned at the sleeping figure and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before dozing off.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hahaha, hic… I won! I am the king, hic… of beer! Hic…" a very flushed Athrun praised himself in victory in between hiccups.

"Hahaha," it was all Dearka could comment.

"Not done with you yet, Zala!" a pissed Yzak protested until a ringing of a mobile phone was heard.

_Ring… ring…_

It was Dearka's phone. He identified that it was his since he still sober unlike his other comrades. He hurriedly took the gadget out from his right pocket and greeted with a pleasing tone, "Hello?"

"Dearka, it's me," a sweet voice echoed.

The tan boy beamed upon hearing a familiar voice, "Miriallia! Good you called. I missed you honey."

"I missed you too," Milly giggled, "so how's the party?"

"It went well. We did have fun here."

"Good to hear that. By the way, I'll be there tomorrow morning, probably by 11 A.M. Please tell our other friends there, okay?"

"Sure."

"_La-la-la-la! Lover boy is on the phone, hahahahaha"_ both Yzak and Athrun sang in a horrible tune and laughed out loud.

"What's that racket? Who are there?" a curious Miriallia asked.

"Nah, don't mind them. Silly Yzak and Athrun, they're too much high now with alcohol," Dearka explained.

"Such drunkards. Hmm, don't tell me that you joined them," Miriallia posed with suspicion.

Dearka sweat dropped, "I did join them in drinking," he cleared his throat, "But I didn't get drunk."

"Is that so?" Miriallia continued seemed to be helping with the ragging poor Dearka.

"Yep, if I did I can't talk straight to you like this… excuse me for a while," the former Buster pilot got irritated with the taunting noise continued on the background. He covered the speakers of the phone and chewed out his drunken pals, "Will you guys shut up?"

"Oooh, lover boy doesn't want to be disturbed!" Yzak teased more while Athrun just threw himself to fits of laughter.

Dearka almost blushed at Yzak's comment and just walked a few meters away from them. He then returned to his caller, "Hey Milly, you still there?"

* * *

On the other hand, Yzak and Athrun remained with their snorting hubbub. They were not actually aware that Dearka went away; they mind their own. They sang spontaneously, seemed not to care about the words coming out of their mouths.

"Hey Zaaalaa! Tell me why… got hitched with that kick-asssss… b…blonde? If I… in your shoes, man… each day's living hellllll!" Yzak fuzzily remarked.

"Don't you dare… mock me, I… love my Cagalli, hic," Athrun retorted and glared at his silver haired companion.

_SPLASH!_

"If you do love your wife, you better stop it now, Athrun. And you, Mr. Jule, I think it's best if we wrap up this session already before something else happens," Dearka smirked at the two whom he had just splashed water to.

"What was that for?" a goaded Yzak, demanding an explanation.

Dearka put the empty pail on the ground, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "That was for the "lover boy" thing,"

Yzak took off his drenched shirt, "But you don't have to splatter the water all over me!" the former Duel pilot muttered, still a little inebriated.

The water was a help most especially to Athrun. He stood there, finally realizing what he had been doing. He was embarrassed when he understood that Dearka's right and that Cagalli would be sure be in rage when she finds out that he got drunk. At that he remembered what Kira warned him before.

"I should have taken Kira's advice while ago," Athrun bowed his head down, "I'm going back to my room now. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine by my own. See you guys tomorrow," he turned around and walked off.

* * *

_What will I do? Sometimes you're stupid Athrun. You don't have self-control. What will be Cagalli's reactions if she sees you like this? Do I have to worry about this? Maybe she's asleep already._

There were million of thoughts running in Athrun's mind. His vision was a little vague but he still can manage to walk. When he was in the hallway straight to his destination, he heard a familiar woman screaming.

"Aaaahhh! Aaathruuun!"

"Oh no, Cagalli!" the drunken husband came to his senses the moment he realized his wife's cry for help. He rushed to where the yell came from.

"Cagalli! What happened?" Athrun entered the room and dashed to his wife upon seeing her that she's on the floor wincing and clutching her stomach in pain.

"Ath... run… our baby's coming out... It's about… time," Cagalli panted, rolling her eyes from the twinge of contractions.

Athrun finally noticed the pool of water and blood from Cagalli which started to spread on the carpeted floor. He was starting to panic since this is the first time he witnessed something like this but he tried to remain his cool since he realized that getting flustered wouldn't do anything good.

"Don't worry, we'll be in the hospital shortly," he lifted her up and swiftly carried her out. _Hang on, my dear wife. God, please keep her and our baby safe._

"Ugh! Athrun, hurry," the aching blonde held tightly to her husband. _Is this it? I never thought it could be this painful_. "Aaaarghhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Uncle Kira wake up," Saddy gently shook Kira. He stirred and felt his eyes ache to the lights in the room.

"What is it, Saddy?" he softly rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, "Why are the lights on?"

"Auntie Murrue and Auntie Lacus are here," he said pointing to the women.

"Ms. Murrue, why are you here? Is something wrong?" Kira stood up from the bed.

"Athrun just called a while ago. Cagalli's on the hospital," Murrue said.

"What?" Kira's eyes widened as he blurted out his shock.

"She's on labor. It's about time," Lacus gave the full details. She continued, "I think we also have to go there. They need our support right now."

"You'll all go?" the young child went in the adults' conversation.

"You can sleep with Andrei in my room," Lacus smiled at the kid and she then faced Kira, "no need to worry, Kira. I already requested a helper to watch over the children while we're not here."

"Okay. I'll just change clothes," Kira went to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a shirt and pants.

"By the way, Dearka and Yzak will also be going with us. We'll wait for you in the main entrance door," Murrue instructed before going out.

"Got it. I'll be there in a minute," Kira replied.

"Please make it fast Kira," Lacus added. She then turned to the lad and guided him out of the room, "Come on Saddy."

* * *

Please read and review. Ciao! 


End file.
